4321 (Vampire Diaries Style)
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Whilst Caroline is chained down in a dead end supermarket job, her friends are all out on their own separate adventures: Rebekah is jetting off to New York to meet her internet boyfriend; Hayley is on a one woman crusade fighting for female liberation and Elena is on a one way trip to meet her maker. But a chance encounter with some diamond thieves sends all four friends in danger
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story here. This is going to be a crossover between the British film _4321_ ****(as the main storyline) and ****_The Vampire Diaries_**** (with the characters as the main cast)**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy this twist on such an awesome film, so here's the first chapter!**

**Also, if you have any questions about the storyline or characters, feel free to ask :)**

* * *

**One: The Bridge**

**(Sunday Night)**

_Elena_

The cool night wind was so calming against my tearstained face, I tried to take deep calming breaths as I stood on the railings of Wickery Bridge and stared into the watery depths below… this would all be over soon. My eyes burned with tears as I thought back on the events that had brought me to this, to wanting to end my miserable life and the answer came at once. No one in my life cared - not my mum, my dad, Damon or my friends. I had lost myself when I was forced to give her away, the person I loved the most was snatched from my arms and I'll never see her again. All because I did what others told me… well, no more! Tonight, Elena Gilbert would be free of her eternal heartache.

A car skidded to a halt behind me, I faintly heard someone scream as three pairs of footsteps sprinted out of the car and I glanced back to see my friends… or the girls I thought were my friends. Hayley, Rebekah and Caroline stood mere feet away, the looks on their faces said they wanted to rush forward and were struggling to remain where they were standing.

Hayley pulled out a metal silver object, a streetlight caught its reflection and I realised it was a gun…. Which was pointing directly at me

"Come down with the stones!" Hayley shouted fiercely "right now!"

I turned back to the river, my long brown hair covering my eyes as more tears poured from my eyes. Of course, they weren't here to save me… they were here for the diamonds. I pulled the diamonds from my jacket pocket and stared at the shimming crystals that looked so beautiful in the moonlight. What was the point of this… of any of this?

"We've got what you want," Caroline said calmly, pulling an envelope from her pocket "now give us what we want…"

I breathed a shaky final breath as I looked down into the river, pocketed the small fortune of diamonds and fell into the water below…

"ELENA!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's way too short, but if you guys like this so far I will upload the next chapter at the end of the week and I promise it will be longer lol.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Girl Talk**

**(Three Days Earlier)**

_Elena_

This was the first day I had been out in months and here I was, sitting at a table at the Mystic Grill by myself. I was suppose to be meeting the girls in a few minutes and I knew they had a million questions for me, but there was no way I could tell the truth. Ten months ago, I had to drop out of high school for personal reasons that only my parents knew the real reason and I had avoided the girls ever since. I knew they were worried sick, but I couldn't bring myself to speak to them and tell them I was okay when really my life had become a living hell. But Caroline, Hayley and Rebekah were a persistent bunch and they wouldn't let up until I agreed to see them, so it was time to face the music.

I brushed my hair behind my ear and nervously took a drink from my coffee as I waited for my best friends to arrive, the Grill was practically empty on Friday afternoons so it would be easy to spot them when they walked in and even though I was nervous to see them… I also couldn't wait to see them because I had missed them like crazy. It was weird that we were such different people, but we were seniors in high school and yet we've been best friends since freshman year. Hayley was the confident and feisty girl in our group, who was very protective over her friends and could easily kick someone's ass if they pissed her off. Caroline was the sweet and caring one, always there for her friends and was always positive about life. Then there was Rebekah, the talented and ridiculously rich British girl who move from London four years ago and is incredibly gifted with the piano, but she was a great friend also.

I pulled out my sketchpad from my rucksack, flicking to the page I had started drawing this morning - my eyes burned with tears as I saw the infant's face. I always drew to express my feelings, but for the last few months my feelings have dark and filled with sorrow.

"Hey, stranger!"

I looked up and saw Hayley approaching with her huge smile and I returned one back, quickly putting my sketchpad back into my bag before she noticed.

Hayley gave me a one armed hug and kissed me on the cheek, sitting in the chair next to me and was completely unfazed by the fact her knickers were visible under her skirt with the red words EAT ME clearly in view for the public to see. I couldn't help but laugh. Typical Hayley, didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Nice pants," I commented with a snigger, but Hayley merely shrugged.

"So when are you coming back to school?" Hayley asked and my good mood fell. I knew this was coming, but that still didn't mean that I wanted to have this conversation.

"Soon…" I mumbled as Hayley raised a questioning eyebrow and I tried to shrug with a casual smile "maybe Monday…"

Maybe I could tell Hayley first, she was easy to talk to and I could tell the others later. I turned to Hayley and opened my mouth to say what I've wanted to tell someone for months, but the sight of Caroline and Rebekah entering the restaurant made my confidence vanish at once. I'll tell her later, I reasoned as both blonde girls pulled me into big hugs.

"Hey, LADIES!" Rebekah said happily as our group was finally seated around the table, but she immediately turned to me with sad eyes "class isn't the same without you!"

I composed myself and tried to get a grip on my mixed emotions of happiness, nervousness and sadness. I pulled my knees up on the seat and hugged them as Hayley asked Caroline for a piece of chewing gum.

"I've got one left." Caroline protested, groaning with annoyance.

"Please?" Hayley asked with puppy dog eyes, which turned into a triumphant smirk as soon as Caroline reluctantly passed the chewing gum packet to her "thank you!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to me with an excited smile.

"Okay, we have so much to tell you…" Caroline began, but my attention drifted away as soon as the door opened and Stefan Salvatore walked in.

Stefan was the most popular guy at Mystic Falls High, but was definitely the most handsome guy as well. His athletic body, his bright grin eyes, wavy brown hair and sexy as hell face was perfection. He looked so cool in his leather jacket as he walked casually over to the counter, I had kind of hoped my eye stalking was going unnoticed… yeah, that wasn't the case. Hayley had noticed and with a sly smile turned to Stefan.

"Hey!" Hayley called and Stefan turned, grinning at us and went to walk over but Matt Donovan rushed inside and grabbed Stefan's arm.

"The guy's there, man." Matt hissed urgently, looking around the Grill nervously.

"I'm getting my coffee, dude." Stefan said coolly, but Matt smacked him angrily in the arm.

"Man, fuck your coffee!" Matt said angrily, grabbing Stefan's arm and dragged him to the door "come on!"

"I like my coffee, man." Stefan turned and winked at us before he walked out with his sexy smile "nobody makes coffees like Mystic Grill."

My heart dropped as I realised just how invisible I was. For years Stefan had never noticed me, even though we lived on the same street and went to the same school and yet his eyes passed through me whenever he saw me.

"He didn't even look at me…" I muttered dejectedly, but Caroline shook her head with a kind smile.

"He was looking at all of us." Caroline said confidently, but I wasn't fooled by her words and shook my head in denial. I was nonexistent when it came to men.

"No, it was just you three." I told her firmly.

"Well, I've got a man." Rebekah shrugged with a proud smile, referring to her online boyfriend.

"And he's outta luck with me." Hayley chimed in, but I still wasn't believing that Stefan could be interested in me.

"Well, Caroline's in luck then," I said quietly, gesturing to Caroline sitting next to me.

"Oh, please" Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled at me "you're the one who likes him."

I shrugged as I decided that changing the subject was the best way forward, they weren't going to change their minds about the whole Stefan-liking-me thing and neither was I.

"Do I need to do any work?" I asked.

"Nope," Rebekah said and then grinned widely "I'm not handing any homework in till Monday."

"Oh, that's right" Caroline laughed, "You're off to see Cyber-Lover Boy!"

Cyber-Lover Boy is also known as Marcel. The hot and sexy black guy Rebekah met on Facebook last year and they have been in an online relationship, who was apparently the love of Rebekah's life.

"I'm going to my audition," Rebekah said defiantly, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Rebekah was off to audition for a place at Julliard for next year to attend college this weekend, but this was also the weekend that Rebekah would meet Marcel for the first time ever in person. I was seriously worried about that, but from what Rebekah said Marcel was a sweet, caring and romantic guy that would never hurt her. From my experience with me, I was seriously concerned about Rebekah jetting off to New York alone to meet a stranger.

"Have you Skyped with Marcel yet?" Caroline asked curiously, but Rebekah shook her head.

"Marcel doesn't have Skype," Rebekah said, but didn't notice Care and I exchange looks of scepticism and worry. We had spent last summer watching the TV show _Catfish _and the idea of Rebekah being in an online relationship was seriously not cool and could be dangerous.

Before either of us could say anything else about Sexy and Mysterious Marcel, Haley dived under the table and when she sat back up, she was holding tightly to a sleazy looking man and glaring angrily at him. I looked at his hand and saw he was holding Rebekah's incredibly expensive handbag.

"What the fuck!" Hayley demanded angrily, keeping a vice like grip on the guy's arm "you like ladies handbags, yeah?"

"Hayley-" Caroline began, but it was too late. Hayley smashed the guy's face on the table with such force, he staggered backwards as Hayley leapt to her feet and kicked the guy in the groin. As the guy yelled out in pain, Hayley grabbed my bag and smacked the guy hard in the face with it and sent the contents of mine and Rebekah's bag everywhere.

Hayley slammed her foot on the guy's face, keeping him rooted to where he landed on the floor and he laid there looking helpless.

"Don't look up my skirt!" Hayley yelled, pressing her foot harder on the guy's face "looks like I'm gonna have to cable tie you, you fucking perv!"

_Caroline_

As Elena, Rebekah and I quickly rushed to gather Elena and Rebekah's belongings in their bags. I didn't notice that I grabbed an envelop that read ELENA and passed it to Rebekah, who put it into her bag without giving it a second glance either.

I stood up and helped Elena to her feet, looking at Hayley to see she had tied the theft's hands together. Rebekah looked at Hayley with amazement and confusion.

"Why are you carrying cable ties?" she asked in confusion and Hayley shrugged as the manager came over.

"Just in case," she answered coolly.

"I've called the police, I'll take over." the manager said, glaring at the thug in disgust.

"Thanks," Hayley gave the manager a smile, but turned and scowled at the theft "and you, remember one thing when they're arresting you. You ain't getting any of this and girls rule, bitch!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review to give your thoughts and any feedback you have on this story.**

**Hope you guys have an awesome Christmas and a great New Year :)**

_**A Timeless Love **_**will be the next fanfic to be updating (which will probably be at the weekend), but after that I'm going to be taking a break from and enjoy the holidays with my family and friends :)**

**Thanks again for your awesome support, you guys have been awesome readers and I love writing for you guys!**

**:)**


End file.
